1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mode setting display device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are varied modes of operation of cameras including, for example, an ISO film sensitivity data setting mode, an exposure correction value setting mode, a multiplex mode, a Tv priority mode, an Av priority mode, a program mode, etc. For selection of one of these varied modes as desired, the camera has been provided with mode setting devices which are arranged to effect mode selection in response to a manual operation performed on a push button or the like to turn on an applicable one of mode selection or setting switches corresponding to these varied modes. The mode selection arrangement of the conventional mode setting device however necessitates the provision of switches in combination with push buttons in onumbers corresponding to the number of varied modes. Meanwhile, cameras are in general trending to become smaller in size. Hence, the requirement for a great number of these push buttons and switches has been presenting a problem in finding space necessary for proper arrangement of them.
In a conceivable method for solving this problem, no switch is individually provided for a specific mode which is not often selected such as the multiplex mode and that mode is arranged to be selectable by simultaneously operating, in combination, a plurality of switches provided for other modes.
However, this method requires having the plurality of switches simultaneously pushed down into their operated states and kept in these states over a given period of time in selecting or setting the specific mode. Then, if one of them is allowed to turn off during the simultaneous manual operation on them, the device would shifts to some other mode. For example, in case that the multiplex mode is arranged to be selectable by simultaneously turning on both the setting switches provided for the ISO sensitivity data setting and exposure correction value setting modes, if one of these switches is inadvertently allowed to turn off during a multiplex mode selecting operation, the device shifts either to the ISO sensitivity data setting mode or to the exposure correction value setting mode.